


Wake Up Bucky

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It was the third day since Bucky was stuck in a coma, Sam sat in his usual seat. He looks at Bucky, can't help to smile, the wounds wasn't that bad and he was healing fast due to his super soldier serum. Sam sat closer to Bucky, holding his hands, caressing it lightly.





	Wake Up Bucky

Sam and Bucky weren't close friends, but they would have each others back on the field and off the field. It was a mission went wrong and there Bucky laid on the hospital bed, Sam sat next to him. Watching him lay there, unconscious, Sam had sat there every single day, watching Bucky. He had his own wounds to handle, but every morning as he woke up, he just wanted to be near Bucky.

It was the third day since Bucky was stuck in a coma, Sam sat in his usual seat. He looks at Bucky, can't help to smile, the wounds wasn't that bad and he was healing fast due to his super soldier serum. Sam sat closer to Bucky, holding his hands, caressing it lightly.

"They say when someone is in a coma, they can hear what's going on around them. So if you can hear this, i want to say that I'm proud to be your partner, honestly even if you're always a piece of shit, you're my piece of shit. I remember the first time we met, how you scoffs at me and how your blue eyes scanned me like I'm some meat at some high class restaurant. And when i introduced myself and you're like, just call me Barnes." Sam said as he rubs his thumbs against Bucky's hands.

"Remember that first mission we had, when you covered me up in that building, while i was on the ground with Steve and Natasha. Remember the time where i held you and flew you down the building, and how you shot those assholes, damn i was proud of you." Sam continues as he remembers the past.

"I can never forget when we bust the old Hydra facility, you were pouting and shooting your gun as you hide behind my wings. I remember you pulling me close by my waist, as you held on tight and protected me, when i was shot and you activated my wings to cover the both of us." Sam smirks and chuckles a little.

"I will never forget how you carried me bridal style, and you kept saying, Stay with me Wilson. Come on Sam, you can do this, as you ran out of the building, and you left me behind a car. As you seek shelter, even if i was slipping in and out of consciousness, i could still here you begged for me to stay alive." Sam said as his voice break.

"Remember that dinner date that Nat sat us up, especially after we fought while playing Mario Kart, and you kept winning and well i did let you win. I still remember how your beautiful blue eyes matches your light blue shirt, you had that nervous smile that I can't help fall in love with. And how your hairs falls lightly and covers the side of your face." Sam wipes a tear off his face.

"Remember that conversation we had when we visited the museum on our off days, and how i told you that i really liked your 40's hairstyle, that short hair cut with the little front hanging. With that stupid smirk you love to have. Also can't deny the baby clean shaven look you have. I wished i could have met you back then, and maybe fall in love with you much earlier." Sam sighs

"Remember that picnic i made for us, as we sat by the lake talking about the future, and you asked me what i wanted for my future and i told you I don't know, but right now all i want is you Bucky. I want you in my future." Sam said as he kissed the back of Bucky's hands.

"I have to get going now, there's a meeting with Fury. I promise to be here tomorrow alright. You have a good rest and wake up tomorrow. I miss you Bucks." Sam said as he stood up and kissed Bucky's forehead. Sam readjusted his arm sling and went off.

What Sam didn't realise was, Bucky was awake, he had woken up this morning and they had put him on strong pain killers, but he heard everything. He had heard everything from the day he was unconscious, Bucky opens his eyes slightly and turns, he watched as Sam walks away, before he sits up and grabs his phone, making sure to call Tony straight.

It was late evening when Sam got back to the compound, he stretched his sore muscles as he went to the kitchen to grab a drink. He went back to his room and changed his clothes, as he got into bed and yawns, he switched off the lights and tuck himself in.

As he was about to fall asleep, his bedroom door crept open, Sam sat up and rubs his tired eyes, his adjusted to the lighting, and he felt like he was dreaming. There Bucky stood in his 40's uniform, with an arm sling and a bruised face.

"Barnes?" Sam asked tiredly.

"Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow." Bucky replies, smirking at him.

"What the hell, when did you wake up?" Sam asked as he sat up straight.

"Actually late last night but they sedated me pretty strong." Bucky shrugs as he walks over to Sam.

"How you feeling? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Sam asked him, as he motions Bucky over.

"Tired and stiff. Yeah and I'm also a super soldier, so i heal pretty fast." Bucky said as he sat on Sam's bed.

"You're lucky honestly." Sam chuckles, as he looks at Bucky. Even if it was dark, he could still see Bucky's handsome face.

"It seems like you got a haircut and you shaved." Sam said as he runs his fingers through Bucky's hair.

"I want to look my very best, especially for someone who wants me in their future." Bucky replies as he smiles to Sam.

"You heard all of that?" Sam asked as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I was asleep, not dead. Obviously i heard all of that. And i find it cute that someone who had always been cold to me, actually has feelings for me." Bucky smiles at Sam.

"Come on Barnes, don't tease me." Sam said embarrassed.

"Stop calling me Barnes please." Bucky said as he placed his hands on top of Sam's.

"Then what do you want me to call you? Bucky? James?" Sam asked as he tilts his head, clearly confused.

"Call me yours." Bucky replies as he leans in and pressed his soft lips against Sam's, smilling when Sam returns the kiss.

"Well you're fucking mine now." Sam said as they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

"I like that." Bucky replies as he pressed another soft kiss on Sam's lips.


End file.
